Talk:Dragon Shouts/Archive 1
Link to console commands :I think we should mention the Console Commands (Skyrim)/Shouts page here as an alternative way of acquiring shouts via console. :-WikiJen (talk) 06:12, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Cooldowns Hey, I added the cooldowns for 2 shouts, these ARE confirmed. So pls don't delete them. Prove: http://www.xboxer360.com/videos/40-minutes-of-skyrim-from-quakecon/ There you can see the cooldowns when he's scrolling the magic page. Mistranslation? I know that Matt Carofano told us that "fade, spirit, bind" was something like "Fin, Zi, Gron" but perhaps whoever posted that on this page mistakenly transcribed his words? Because 'fin' has been confirmed to be the dragonic word for 'the', so I'm not so sure about the acuracy of the translation since we've never gotten the confirmed text for the dragonic words for "fade, spirit, bind". Just judging by ear isn't exactly accuracy. - Crusader (Crusader's Mailbag) 03:11, October 30, 2011 (UTC) The Draconic word for "Fade" is "Feim". Octagonapus97 (talk) 18:46, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Misc Added Fiik Lo Sah. The Greybeards can use it so eventually you'll be able to learn it. Added Wuld Nah Kest. Delta-Z3r0 08:05, November 5, 2011 (UTC) The last three on the list ("Unrelenting Force", "Wrath, Strom Call", and "Ice Form") are already on the list as "Force Balance Push", "Strom Lightning Wrath", and "Ice Flesh Statue". I tried to change it but it didn't save the changes so can someone else fix this? I have a Dragon shout with Ice, Ice, Form. Not exactly sure where I got it or the proper Dragon words. I'll have to look it up. --Deyvid Petteys 06:23, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I got ice ice form also...turns opponent into solid block of ice. By NighTragE: 23:38, February 19, 2012: Ive made a researching of the Alduins Meteor Storm shout,and it turns out the the words are: Strun : Storm Tor: Inferno Yol: Sun Strun Tor Shul,because ive modified the vocal shouts for player so he may sound like a dragon while using a shout. And also in the game i can hear him Strun Tor Shul when hes using Meteor Storm,so please add this. 03:04, February 23, 2012 (UTC)I checked up the Alduin shout myself I researched it as YOL STRUN LOK FIRE, STORM, SKY Which makes sense, since it is a storm of fire, in the sky. Just my 2 cents Serious glitch with Dragon Shouts Ok, so I think I may be one of the first to encounter a serious glitch with dragon walls. Here's the situation: I have killed the dragon at Northwind Summit, read the wall and unlocked the first word of the Aura Whisper dragon shout (actually unlocked it with a soul). When I explore either of the two dungeons which contain the other words, I unlock the THIRD word of the shout (Hunt) without being able to unlock the second. As such, the 'locked' word does not even appear in my shouts menu. What's more, when I go to the final wall in the other dungeon, the screen darkens and it plays the music that you hear when a word is on a wall, but there is no glowing word - just an empty wall. The effect of this is that I cannot unlock the rest of the shout - no matter in which order I go to the walls. I hope this was clear, it is a bit confusing! Hope somebody can help! 17:47, November 14, 2011 (UTC) I have almost this exact same problem, but with the Animal Allegiance shout; I've found the first wall, unlocked the shout, then went to another, and all it teaches is the third word, skipping the second, and not showing up at all under the shout menu to be unlocked. I reloaded, and went to the third wall containing the shout, and the same thing happened. I went ahead and learned the third word, went back to the other wall, and learned the third word again, and now even though I've been to three walls for this shout, I only have one word showing up; is my game bugged up forever now?? 17:17, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Just to provide more info, exact same issue with Ice Form. First word learned in Sararthal, and unlocked. Only 3rd word available at other 2 walls. If I then save and go to the 3rd wall, no word available, but sound effects in full, and unable to complete the Mount Anthor quest. This is on the 360. 22:41, May 9, 2012 (UTC) I believe this is a 360 problem because I am playing it on the PS3 and have had no issues. Any PC players had this problem? AmbieSushi 08:04, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Incorrectly Translated Words I'm wondeting if anyone has found a translation for the characters that are currently (incorrectly) scribed as "oo" - such as "Toor", the second word in Fire Breath. The T & R are correct translated. However, there is no translation for the middle character it would appear, and "Toor" is definitely not correct. Whatever the middle character is, it's clearly not "oo". I've listened to the shout and tried things that make sense (Tur, Tour, Tuur, Tuer, Tohr, Tuhr), but I've come up empty. That said, I often find that what the character shouts doesn't actually sound anything like the translation of the Dragon Script into English Script (the third word is 'Shul', and what he shouts for a full Fire Breath sure doesn't sound like "Yul Toor Shul"). The character in question is the following: http://brutix.com/img/xlrm/letter2-inferno.png PS: How on earth did "Shul" ended up written as "Krein" here originally? :o 19:24, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Toor is correct mate, watch the subtitles closely in the initial cutscene- when Alduin breathes fire it comes up as "Toor... Shul!" -This message by Spriggs077, a.k.a. AGrumpyPanda 00:01, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Hmm. What is it stored in the engine as then? Searching for "Toor" doesn't reveal a WOOP code. I managed to get the code to unlock it from elsewhere, but I'm now left curious as to what the engine sees the word as. Certin words do show up correctly ('help shul 0' does reveal a WOOP entry, but 'help toor 0' doesn't). 10:47, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Non-player Shouts Should Shouts not available to the player be added to the article? The only example I have is Alduin's 'Ven Mul Riik' (Wind,Strong,Gale) which he uses to conjure his mist veil, but I'm sure there are others. Captain Baird Comm-Link'' '' 02:42, November 15, 2011 (UTC) There is a shout Alduin uses when resurrecting Sahloknir, " Slen Tiid Vol" (Flesh,Time,Horror?) on PC using psb in console adds around 50 non-player-character shouts. On this basis, it would be difficult and time consuming to add them, as many are used so briefly or not at all. by anything. How many souls are needed to unlock a shout? I trying to unlock the frost shout and I have 3 dragon souls right now but I keep getting the message, "Dragon souls are needed to unlock shouts." I think I only need one though. 07:07, November 15, 2011 (UTC)- You have to unlock them, on Xbox you press X to "spend" a dragon soul Then you can equip them Gallery The Gallery section is entirely incorrect. The are shouts used only by the Greybeards to create an ethereal clone for Dovahkiin to shout Unrelenting Force toward. These are NOT THE EFFECTS of FUS ROH DAH. Deyvid, fix your gallery, they are good Screenshots but the decription is incorrect. Nevermind, I fixed it for you. Loststory08 (talk) 14:43, November 17, 2011 (UTC) :I was just in the process of editing it, but you beat me to it. Looks much better now. --— Radical D (bother \ 15:02, November 17, 2011 (UTC) It's not Roh, it's Ro. Please fix this immediately. YES SIR. RIGHT AWAY SIR. It's not Ro, it's Roh. Please ignore the guy who said it isn't. I IZ TEH HERO (talk) 07:08, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Dumb idea? Edit Who's idea was it to put a rather clunky and cramped chart here? It's sorta hard to read (and an eye sore). ~~FoxBoyZero~~ Marked for Death OP/Bugged? So Marked for death is bugged. Its effect is definitely cumulative. And I'm pretty sure that it lasts indefinitely. My horse, Frost, used to be pretty darn strong but now dies in about two hits. Really pissed about that... this shout is really powerful when used once, and having carelessly shouted it many times at my stupid horse who thinks he's some sort of berzerker, its effect has taken its toll. DO NOT USE THIS SHOUT IF YOU HAVE ANY SORT OF COMPANION WITH YOU!!!! '''Anyone know of a way to fix this bug? Killing/resurrecting him does nothing. MicManGuy (talk) 18:36, November 22, 2011 (UTC) The bug is confirmed. My follower and Shadowmere both have negative 2499 (with"-"sign) damage resistance. This can be checked by using console command while clicking the follower and type "getav damageresist". To fix this I just take all my item from my follower and type "forceav damageresist 0" and then give back their armor and check again with "getav damageresist". It should be zero and will be positive (no "-" sign) couple of hundred value depending to what armor you give to them. 13:17, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Eh looks like I was confused about it lasting indefinitely. I think... Seems like horses simply do not scale up with your level like the enemies do. Does anyone else's horse die in two to four enemy hits when you reach level 30? However, Marked for Death definitely lasts the entirety of a fight (even after the purple glow disappears) and can be stacked. Makes bosses way easier if you're just patient. MicManGuy (talk) 12:02, November 23, 2011 (UTC) :Equine stats are as follows: regular horses have 289 health and 106 stamina, Frost has 562 health and 148 stamina and Shadowmere has 887 health and 198 stamina. In other words, at higher levels, regular horses are almost certain to die, Frost barely stands a chance, while Shadowmere is a force to be reckoned with. — Lovable Sociopath (talk) 11:20, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Can't unlock shouts I've noticed that a few people have the same problem, so I thought I'd share my experience. I can no longer spend dragon souls using the keyboard (it did work at some point, but only once). I had to connect my gamepad and that worked. If you don't have an Xbox 360 or compatible controller (which seems to be the only kind the game supports), you can use xbox360emu — it works fine with my Logitech gamepad. — Lovable Sociopath (talk) 23:21, December 4, 2011 (UTC) :I figured it out what the problem is. The interface will stupidly instruct you to press the default keys, rather than the currently assigned keys. So if you've customized the controls, the '''R key won't do squat. The correct key to press is the Ready/Sheathe key. It is also used to drop items that you're carrying, which is another feature I was mysteriously unable to use. — Lovable Sociopath (talk) 01:35, December 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, for some reason when you customise the keyboard controls you use the "R" key in some menus, but not in others. ::Dropping from inventory, crafting items and unlocking shouts, (level 22 with about four shouts waiting to be unlocked before I realised as I thought unlocking shouts might have been related main quest), require the use of the customised key. Pretty poor form IMHO. I added this tidbit to the page for PC users. 04:37, December 6, 2011 (UTC) I seem to be having the same problem but on the 360, I only have a couple Shouts unlocked and I heard about the Amulet of Talos being affected by the Restoration Glitch and decided to give it a try. It worked great and I was able to use my Shouts without any cooldown time but when I started to learn more Words Of Power from the Dragon Walls I found that I could not learn the words, even though I have multiple Dragon Souls. It just keeps telling me I need a Dragon Soul to learn any of the Words Of Power. I unequipped the Amulet of Talos in order to negate the glitch and even reloaded the game but it still won't let me learn anything. Does anybody know how I can fix this? 02:00, July 6, 2012 (UTC) In future DLC... I have an idea for a dragon shout that could/should be included in a future DLC. Instead of sending forth a wave (like Unrelenting Force), it shoots a small, spectral dragon (a dragon soul) out of your mouth. Not like a summoned creature, but like a projectile to hurt your enemies. Essentially, a dragon shout that uses souls like ammunition. It does increasing damage the more words you use, and does extreme damage to it's target. The catch: It uses a dragon soul and has a long cooldown time. I think it would be a good idea, because I'm starting to get a big amount of dragon souls to spend (30+), while I only have a few more dragon words to get. A dragon shout like this would also add another use/purpose for dragon souls, too. Reply with your opinion on this? (and if possible, tell me if there is a site in which I can put this idea forward officially) Cheers, KnifeInTheBack (talk) 17:24, December 19, 2011 (UTC) I like your idea, I would just like to see it in action untill i would really get behind it. By the way, they are adding new shouts in the upcomming DLC Dawnguard. I read about one (called Soul Rend I think) that it would trap the targets soul and, when defeated, raise them from the dead as a minion. This combines the soul trap and raise zombie spells obviously and I would love to get my hands on it. But I came to the talk page to pitch a shout idea myself, also. I was thinking it over, and I think I have a decent one. We already have elemental shouts (Fire Breath, Frost Breath, and Storm Call) but i was wondering if we could take these and combine them with Elemental Fury. It doesn't need to provide a speed boost to the weapons, but since many creatures out there have varying weaknesses, it would be awesome to beable to have a Blaze Sword shout or Frost Axe shout. Something to give your weapons temporary elemental damage. It would allow us to play more tactfully and not have to carry arround five different weapons for different situations. These shouts could still be limited to non-enchanted weapons. That way we can make our own enchanted weapons, or use the shouts to temporarily empower our weapons. I'd also love to see my sword bathed in fire, erupt in icy spikes, or arc with electricity like Dragonbane (except even more badass). Tutor et Vindex (talk) 08:14, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Whirlwind Sprint shout's first location I found my first Whirlwind Sprint word in a cave (I think Dead Men's Respite), not at High Hrothgar. When I finally went up to High Hrothgar, the Greybeards mentioned that I had already started learning the Whirlwind Sprint Shout and taught me the second word. Because of this, I shall remove the restriction "First level is obtained in The Way of the Voice questline" from the description of this shout. 00:28, December 22, 2011 (UTC) So this is a bug I found while journeying to Meridia's temple, there's a dragonwall next to the statue, and I believe it teaches you one of the words for Elemental Fury, yet the chanting is there, the wind and aura thing are coming out from the word, but the word itself isn't highlighted like it normally would. I am a PS3 player, so if anyone else has this type of problem. I'd love to know if you resolved it and how you did. Also I've also been unable to absorb any more dragon souls for some reason, was there some type of dragon soul amount cap or is my game really buggy and glitched? ~James HAHAHAHAHA Look at the in game pronouncing of the animal allegence shout, i think we need an editor in here.Prophet of the word (talk) 22:50, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Dovahzaan? This word "Dovahzaan" seems to date back before the game's release. I can't find any reference to this word in any in-game source or extraneous source, so I don't know it's origin. The word for Shout (as in Dragon Shout) is now commonly understood post-release to be "Thu'um." Zaan is a word in the Dragon language translated to mean shout as in "yell," not as in Dragon Shouts. My best guess is that someone created this word from Dovah meaning Dragon and Zaan meaning shout (yell) before the word Thu'um was known, but it is now known to be incorrect. It has stood in this article for so long I feel that someone else should comment here before I change it to "Thu'um," in case there is some reason that I've overlooked as to why Dovahzaan is the translation for Dragon Shouts. --PacifistFist (talk) 19:31, December 29, 2011 (UTC) To the Ps3 player head back to kilreath, make a save, turn off console, reboot, and load the save. I did it and it worked. Somebody edited the dragon shouts page and put "This pic is stupid, hahahaha, something FRIED CHICKEN" -_- nvm they fixed it Throw Voice shout not working properly on PS3 Has anybody else noticed that on the PS3 version when you use that shout the Dragonborn will say a woop sound, but not follow it up with "hey skeever butt", " hey melon nose", etc. I really enjoyed that shout on my Xbox360 version before I got the RROD. So now not only do I have to play the degraded PS3 version of the game, I can't even get to hear the funny insults the Dragonborn shouts.Ser Pouce-a-lot (talk) 03:01, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Dragon wall not working? For the Dismay Shout I need the last word (Maar/Terror) which is said to be located as Lost Tounge Overlook, Before I had came, I noticed that I had already cleared the place. Ended up killing the Dragon once again, walked up to the Dragon Wall, and nothing happened, not even music, tried reloading a previous save; Same situation. With other shouts I've never had this problem even with me discovering the Third word before the first or second. I had tried the other locations for the words just Incase they were mixed up on the page, but still no luck. Any ideas on how to either fix this or what's going on with it? : Yeah, the list of shout locations as it is here is a little deceptive because the specific words aren't bound to a specific location. Instead, whichever of the three walls linked to a shout you find first/second/third will teach you the first/second/third word of that shout. What you'll have to do is figure out which of the Dismay walls you haven't visited as that's where the third word will be. Louthar (talk) 17:24, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Mod shouts just watched a video where the guy had 19 shouts he gave him self Alduin's shout with the console and he got the achievement to get all 20 shout so i think this should be added in trivia. 02:11, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Misinformation in Shout table and unlocking shouts Firstly, unlock shouts on PC should be 'R' not 'Z', I don't see why this keeps getting changed back knowledgeable editors. Secondly, I suggest that the wall locations be listed by shout, not by word. As I stated above, it looks like each word can only be found at that specific location when in reality, whichever wall one reads from will be whichever word of that particular shout they need to learn. Louthar (talk) 04:52, February 16, 2012 (UTC) I second this. Locking the page to prevent vandalism is fine, but that means people should put appropriate information in there. Unlocking a Shout is 'R' by default, not 'Z.' 'Z' is to Shout, not to unlock. And I can confirm that the location of a Word of Power can change, depending on what Word you're going to learn next. The game will always give you IIZ, then SLEN, then NUS, in that order. (This is my third character already, and I don't discover dungeons in the same order.) If you don't have the first Word of Ice Form, when you get a Word from Frostmere Crypt, Saarthal, or Mt. Anthor, whichever of the three you pick, you'll always get 'IIZ,' which is the first Word. If you already have 'IIZ,' whichever of the three you pick next, you'll get 'SLEN.' And then you'll get 'NUZ' next. Fire Breath Shouldnt it be mentioned that you can only get into Dustmans Cairn once you are on the mission Proving Honor for the companions. You are locked out otherwise making it impossible to get the Fire Breath wall without the quest. DaWnBrEaKeR (talk) 15:08, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Bugs Rapidfire shouts. First you equip the amulet of Talos and some crafting gear with plus alchemy on them. Then Make a fortify restoration potion, drink the potion, then un-equip then re-equip all of your crafting gear and amulet of Talos. repeat and your shouts will cost negative 30+ seconds to recharge. Just keep taking off the gear and taking it off over and over. Then you can Fus rapidly. all i wanted to say and think it should be put in the walkthrough is no matter where you go for a shout it will go in order of the shout words. so word one followed by two and then three. Dragon Shout page, Shout audio file not working So, I'm not sure if everyone is getting this problem, but for the past 2 weeks this problem has persisted. When on the 'Dragon Shouts' page of this wiki, the sound clips to play the shouts do not work. None of them do. Has anyone else had this problem? And if you did, but resolved it, what was/is the problem? TheStakesAreHigh 02:11, April 10, 2012 (PST) Anyone like to guess why there isn't a thu'um perk tree, it seems like a good idea to me. 06:20, April 27, 2012 (UTC) As of May 2nd, 2012, the shout clips work for me. you must be doing something wrong... WortWortWort117 (talk) 03:07, May 3, 2012 (UTC)WortWortWort117 Fire Breath It is worth noting that Dustman's Cairn is blocked until Proving Honor has been started. -- Lexmechanic (talk) 21:45, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Minor Mispelling Detected I know this isn't a big deal, but on the third tip from the bottom it says, "If the player preforms a shout while running the second and third word can be delayed/not said. (confirmed on xbox360)(confirmed on ps3)(confirmed on pc)". "preforms" is mispelled WortWortWort117 (talk) 03:11, May 3, 2012 (UTC)WortWortWort117 Disarm: Snow Veil Sanctum requires quest According to the Snow Veil Sanctum page, the quest Speaking With Silence must be active to get to the word wall. Please annotate the link for Snow Veil Sanctum with (during Speaking With Silence). If in fact this quest is not required, please correct Snow Veil Sanctum. Thanks. PapaCharlie9 (talk) 02:04, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Meteor Storm Call I belive the first two words shout for Alduins Meteor Storm would be DOVAH STRUHN because the title of the shout is actually Dragon Storm Call. I don't know what the third word would be because I don't know how to say call in the dragon language. If you use the comand for the shout you just hear a genaric shout noise, so no actual words exist for it. Actually, if you take a look at the CK or turn on the subtitle during Alduin fight, this shout uses the long "Yol...". But there is no 2nd and 3rd word associated with it. 12:27, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Updated with new information Whirlwind Sprint Guard Conversation Initiation In the ps3 when shouting in the air in towns, the shout has no effect but guards will still request the player to stop shouting, odd... Dawnguard shouts The shout soul tear is missing from this list so yeah can someone add it thanks Dibs234 (talk) 21:18, June 25, 2012 (UTC) The Soul Tear shout is STILL missing from the Dawnguard shout section. I would have added it myself, but obviously ''the article is locked. Somebody get on that. New Dragon Shouts Three shouts were added to the game with the Dawngaurd DLC; Drain Vitality, Soul Tear, and Summon Durnehviir. They should be added to this page as well.JMA4269 (talk) 21:29, July 13, 2012 (UTC)JMA4269 Seriously people, someone needs to add the Soul Tear shout. -_- Mismatched locations for Dismay The last two shouts' locations should be swapped around; that is, "Run" is located at Lost Tongue Overlook, and "Terror" is found in Shalidor's Maze. Yuzree (talk) 17:05, July 17, 2012 (UTC) soul tear I notices Sould tear isnt on the dragon shouts page i have a problem where even a long tie after i did my last shout, i still cant shout. the words in the shout boc sre grayed pout and whenever i try to equip one it says "you cannot change shout while shouting". my compass thing doesnt have any colldown. I spent a soul on the first word of rost breath and nothing changed excpet the word was filled in. also while in thirdcd person, whie i rotate the camera i tun wit it, so im always facing away from the camera. ive tried quitting and coming vback and nothing happened? Kill1mes (talk) 17:53, September 30, 2012 (UTC) i've come with a fix for that ^turning into a werewolf fixed it Kill1mes (talk) 18:03, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Flag Durnehviir's shout as DG (Dawnguard) Can someone please flag Durnehviir's shout as being DG (from Dawnguard). Also, why is this article not editable? -_- I could've fixed that myself in two seconds... --Irrevenant (talk) 00:24, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Please add Dragonborn shouts Dragonborn DLC New Shouts four new shouts from dragonborn DLC have not been added to the main page for dragon shouts Dragon Aspect Bend Will Cyclone Battle Fury Revised Just a minor change. At the top of the page it say "There are twenty shouts in the game." That is in fact wrong in number and wording. Something a bit more elaborate like "There are twenty shouts in vannila Skyrim, with the Dawnguard expansion adding three new shouts, and the Dragonborn expansion adding four new shouts." would be better, and less confusing. It says twenty at the top then lists 27 shouts for use. Mastersmith 85 (talk) 21:06, March 10, 2013 (UTC)Mastersmith_85 Added category I wondered if anyone else was getting this: I play both Xbox and PC versions. PC is unmodded. On PC version, i can be walking around Skyrim, and suddenly a message will pop up saying "dragon soul absorbed" with the chanting, but no dead dragon and no soul absorb light appears. when i go into the shout menu, all my shouts have unlocked themselves and the spot where my amount of dragon souls should be displayed has beed replaced by around 6 #s. Interwiki-Links Please add es:Thu'um pl:Smocze krzyki es:Thu'um pl:Smocze krzyki thanks, Mike alias the Checker (talk) 14:16, July 18, 2013 (UTC) :Added. Thanks! Kroq-gar78 (talk) 15:58, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Interlanguage-Link Can someone add this interlanguage-link?: ja:Dragon Shouts :) Fenris (talk) 13:00, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Miraak's Shout Hey guys, I've noticed that Miraak uses an unique shout during his bossfight in Apocrypha. I was going to add this to the shout page when I realized it has 4 words ("Zii Los Dii Du"'') instead of the usual 3 and may wreck the structure of the page sections if I do so. Can anyone tell me if its alright to slap it onto the page or not? Katz 12:44, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Paarthurnax Fire Breath When I learned the second word of power from Paarthurnax for fire breath, I unlocked it before he did and when he was giving me something, like the greybeards did for clear skies, I automatically learned the third word. I tried a second time and let him unlock it first and the result was not the same, so I think I can say that if you learn the second word of power for fire breath from Paarthurnax and unlock it before he can, he will teach you the third word. Rovaan (talk) 00:25, March 14, 2014 (UTC)rovaan